nazarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign Bookmarks
Campaign Bookmarks Campaign Bookmarks are premade scenarios for campaigns. They can be sandbox (similar to Nazareth by Night) or story driven and while all campaigns have a plot some are more free than others. Modern Nights Campaigns These are all set in 870 AU to present day (873 AU) Ulthima by Night Type: Sandbox Year: 873 AU Description: Ulthima is a city of magic and technology perfectly combined, a marvel of the world and a trading hub and a centre for magical learning. By day, Ulthima is known for it's Senator drama, it's Theatres, it's magic and even it's food. By night, as always, it's a whole different story. For hundreds and hundreds of years Ulthima has been a stronghold for the Tower and it doesn't seem like that's changing anytime soon, yet just because it's secure doesn't mean it's safe. The Tower is rife with internal discord as Baron's fight eachother for the top spot and Elders engage in Machiavellian and old plots to elevate their position. The city may be secure, but in the Night of Ulthima multiple wars are being fought. How will you fit into it all? A New World of Darkness Type: Sandbox Year: 873 AU Description: When the Emerald Isles and the New World were found in the 600s only a few nations thought to colonize and it turned out profitable for them. The New World is a bastion of goods, spices, herbs, lumber, new minerals, and stone are copious. As cities such as Portivero, Petrousa, Port Sancter and Saint Aldwen sprouted up in the Emerald Isles, and cities such as Port James, Queensport, and Sentijo opened up on the New World mainland, supernaturals started to take an interest in the area. The Tower is hoping to make an entrance in the New World soon as they have waited too long. It is a new world for mortals, but for supernaturals, it's a new political theatre for the plots and battles common to the World of Darkness. FACTIONS: Diabol (lead by Juana Vejedor) The Docs (lead by Papa John) The Gypsies (lead by a council of Commanders that liberated Port Sancter and Saint Aldwen from the Diabol) LOCATIONS: Emerald Isles: Portivero Petrousa Port Sancter Saint Aldwen The New World: Port James Queensport Sentijo Marvais by Night Type: Sandbox Year: 873 AU Description: The City of Hearts as it is popularily called, Marvais is a city of culture, art, and high society above a foundation of suffering and poverty. After the Marvaisan Revolution it seemed all would get better but the upper class remained. By 873 AU the city is thoroughly divided by class. Supernaturally that's the same. The Tower under Prefect Évrard Gaume builds its ranks around the upper class, the noblemen and merchant princes while the Gypsies lead by no one organized in small groups builds itself around the poor. A class struggle is brewing and under its cover a supernatural war is fought between the Ancien Regime of Évrard Gaume, Prefect since 733 AU and the Gypsies.